


Could Be Nicer

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Sam and Jack are both injured, but that’s okay.





	Could Be Nicer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/222243.html?thread=46552099#t46552099) from LJ community "comment_fic" (from 2011)

It was their luck that the first time they had off together in weeks was enforced medical leave. At least Sam could claim she'd been injured in the line of duty— she'd had a nasty run-in with a patch of thorny bushes on PX-something-or-other. All Jack had done was fall down a flight of stairs at the Pentagon.

Still, the end result was both of them sitting on the couch in his living room, trying not to aggravate Sam's irritated skin or Jack's bruised ribs.

“So,” Jack said. “This is nice.”

Sam snorted a laugh against his shoulder. 

“Okay, it could be nicer,” he admitted. “But you’re here, I’m here. You survived the deadly pricker bushes of PX-whatever, I survived not taking the elevator… Besides, any day I can touch you is a good day.”

She smiled. “How do you manage to sound so ridiculous and so sweet at the same time?”

Jack grinned. “It’s a talent.”

“Yes, it is,” Sam agreed and leaned up – carefully – to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
